1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and installation for treating textile materials on material carriers by means of a fluid.
It provides in particular a method and installation for treating textile materials by causing a bath to flow through said materials, for example, without this indication having any limitative character whatsoever, a washing, bleaching, dyeing or similar bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has already been proposed, for example, in FR-A-2 450 147 an installation comprising a material carrier on which are stacked packages of a textile material to be treated which are loaded and/or unloaded by piles of packages. An installation of this type is also known from DE-A-2 300 838 which also provides for loading and/or unloading the material carrier with packages pile by pile which forms an appreciable progress with respect to older installations in which these operations are carried out package by package. These loading and/or unloading operations are nevertheless relatively time wasting in particular when the material carriers are provided for a large number of piles, as is the case in modern installations.
Furthermore, in these known installations comprising a treatment apparatus comprising a cylindrical tank with vertical axis, the material carriers are positioned in the apparatus by hoisting gear, gantry or travelling crane which, since they are relatively cumbersome, require for their use buildings have a sufficient under ceiling height.
To the above mentioned drawbacks of known installations is further added the fact that the treatment methods used in these installations generally provide for total immersion of the piles of packages in the bath used, so that this latter requires a volume which may be of the order of ten times that of the material so as to fill the whole of the treatment apparatus.